


Interview With An Old Guy

by Tabbyluna



Series: Skylanders Pride Prompts 2019 [5]
Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Video Editing, Biphobic Comments, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Skylanders Pride prompts 2019, The Author Tries To Be Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Flynn interviews Buzz to find some common ground between them. Hugo tags along to help. Bad video editing awaits the two of them!





	Interview With An Old Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5. This story is inspired by a video that the PinkDot (The main LGBT+ activism group in Singapore) did in 2017. If you guys are curious to see what LGBT+ activism is like outside the West, I recommend you check out the video. I'll post the link below. Anyways, since the story contains some comments people may find offensive, I tried to sprinkle in some comedy in. I don't think I succeeded, but let me know what you think. Any comments are appreciated, whether it be praise or constructive critique.

THE VIDEO BEGINS. A LOGO FOR “SKYCAMS” IS SHOWN ON THE SCREEN.

HUGO (VOICEOVER): This video, and, well, most of our videos, is sponsored by Skycams. Your one stop online shop for all your film recording needs. Visit Skycam.com and type in the code “LATENIGHT” to receive a one hundred dollar voucher with your first purchase.

THE CAMERA TURNS ON. IT SHOWS FLYNN SEATED ON A CHAIR, FACING FRONTWARDS. HE IS AGAINST A LIGHT PINK BACKGROUND. HE IS ALSO SMILING. THEY EDITED IN SNOWFLAKE EFFECTS, AND THERE IS A BANNER AT THE BOTTOM WHICH STATES “CREATED USING SKYCAM SOFTWARE”.

FLYNN: Okay, Hugo, is this thing rolling?

HUGO: Yes, it’s rolling!

FLYNN: Right-o! Hey there Skylands. It’s me, Captain Flynn here. Welcome again to The Late Night Show With Flynn and Hugo!

STOCK CLAPPING EFFECTS.

FLYNN: Right yeah, thank you, thank you. Today we’ll be doing a very special video for all of you to see.

FLYNN TAKES OUT A FLAG THAT HAS PINK, BLUE, AND PURPLE STRIPES. THIS IS THE BISEXUAL PRIDE FLAG.

FLYNN: So, as many of you know, recently I came out as bisexual.(HE PUTS THE FLAG DOWN.) But the thing is, my old Dad doesn’t exactly get what it means to be bi. He’s not against it, but at the same time, he’s not particularly supportive of it either. It’s got a lot to do with his upbringing, I think. But like my Mama used to say, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. So, we’re here making a video today about bisexuality. We agreed to meet him at the local teahouse, and we’re gonna have a conversation about it. So, Hugo?

HUGO: Yeah?

FLYNN: I think it’s time for a jump cut?

HUGO: Oh, of cou-

WE THEN JUMP CUT TO FLYNN AND BUZZ SEATED AT A TEAHOUSE. THREE CUPS OF TEA ARE PLACED IN FRONT OF THEM. ONE FOR FLYNN, ONE FOR BUZZ, AND ONE FOR HUGO. THE SNOWFLAKE EFFECTS ARE GONE AND REPLACED WITH GLITTER EFFECTS.

BUZZ: So, we’re here today to talk about your whole bisexuality thing now, huh?

FLYNN: Indeed we are, Pa. So, the first thing on the agenda i-

BUZZ: This isn’t just to humiliate me, is it?

CUE STOCK AUDIENCE GASP TRACK.

HUGO: Oh, not at all, Buzz.

FLYNN: We’re just going to have a civil conversation. We can’t outright insult anyone, but don’t try to censor yourself either (chuckles). This is supposed to be honest.

BUZZ: Right then. But if it is just to humiliate me, I’m sending the Trap Team to rig pranks on your ship.

FLYNN: (laughs) But anyways, Pops, the first thing we want to ask is, how have your experiences with same-sex couples been?

BUZZ: Well, when I was young there was this couple next door. They were two men, and my Dad didn’t like them.

FLYNN: Oh, he didn’t?

BUZZ: He didn’t. I was okay with them. My Mother - your grandmother - was okay with them. My Dad wasn’t.

FLYNN: I see…

FLYNN EDITED IN “INTERESTING!!” AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN FOLLOWED BY THINKING EMOJIS. IT’S IN HORRIFIC NEON PINK AND THE FONT IS SOME SORT OF CURSIVE-LIKE FONT.

BUZZ: But then again, your Grandfather was always a crazy man. So any of his opinions would have to be taken with a grain of salt. (laughs)

CUE STOCK AUDIENCE LAUGH TRACK

FLYNN: Right then. Now, next question. What are your thoughts on bisexual people?

BUZZ: Oh, that I never got. I get being attracted to the opposite sex. I get being attracted to the same sex. But I’ve never heard of anyone being attracted to two sexes. It seems like something someone came up with recently.

FLYNN: (nods) Right then. So why don’t you think people can be attracted to two sexes?

BUZZ: (shrugs) I don’t see why someone would need to be attracted to two sexes. At the end of the day, you’d only have one stable partner, wouldn’t you? Unless you’re also polyamourous. But being monogomous and attracted to more than one sex? Sounds like a bunch of fiddlesticks to me.

THEY EDITED IN “OH?” AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN FOLLOWED BY A SERIES OF THINKING EMOJIS. THIS TIME IT’S IN HORRIFIC NEON GREEN, BUT THE FONT IS THE SAME AS BEFORE.

FLYNN: Ah, I see what you think now, old man. Now, the thing about being bisexual is that, yeah, eventually most do settle down with one partner. But the thing is… (thinks about how to phrase it) So... it’s like this. Before they settle down with someone, it simply means that… (thinks some more) Oh, right! I think I have a good analogy for it.

BUZZ: Let’s hear it.

FLYNN: So, it’s like going to an ice cream place, and there’s a few flavours. Some people only want chocolate, vanilla, strawberry. Bisexuals are people okay with a small group of ice cream flavours. So, say we have this guy, who likes chocolate or vanilla. But he doesn’t want any other flavours.

THEY EDITED IN CARTOON ICE CREAM STOCK IMAGES AS FLYNN EXPLAINS HIMSELF.

BUZZ: (nods)

FLYNN: Now, say they want a single scoop, so now they can either have chocolate or vanilla. And so they need to make their decision. They may have chocolate or vanilla. But that doesn’t mean they would ever stop liking both chocolate and vanilla.

BUZZ: (nods, but says nothing)

FLYNN: So, do you have any more questions?

BUZZ: Just one. Doesn’t this just make it easier for folks to cheat?

THEY EDITED IN AN “oof” AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN. IT IS IN ORANGE, AND IT IS STILL THE SAME CURSIVE FONT. THERE IS ALSO A SOUND EFFECT OF HUGO GOING OOF.

FLYNN: Not at all, actually. (smirks and raises an eyebrow) Does being attracted to women make it easier for you to cheat with other women?

BUZZ: (mirrors Flynn) I suppose not.

FLYNN: Right. So, it’s the same thing. It just depends on whether or not they wanna stay loyal.

BUZZ: Right. But if this ain’t something that people suddenly came up with, then why am I just hearing about this thing now?

FLYNN: Oh, well, it could be for a multitude of reasons. Maybe a lot of the people in your life just decided not to tell you. Not everyone feels the need to come out. After all, not everyone is like the ol’ Flynnster. BOOM!

THEY EDITED IN CHEERING STOCK SOUND EFFECTS AFTER HE SAID HIS “BOOM”.

FLYNN: Plus, you wouldn’t talk to the other people on the job about their sex lives.

BUZZ: Well, of course not. That would be weird. Especially if you were a sane person.

FLYNN: Of course.

BUZZ: Tell me, Son. Were my answers offensive?

FLYNN: No. If they were offensive, I’d probably be crying. But, no tears, so whatever.

HUGO: That’s a very brave thing to say, Fl-

THE SCENE CUTS TO FLYNN BACK IN FRONT OF THE LIGHT PINK BACKGROUND. HE IS SEATED ON THE CHAIR AGAIN. THE SNOWFLAKE EFFECTS ARE ALSO BACK.

FLYNN: So, that was our little project. I don’t think we still see eye to eye completely, but that was a pretty interesting experience. Don’t you think, Hugo?

HUGO: Oh yes, definitely.

FLYNN: Who knows, maybe we’ll do more video with my Pa. We can get him to try snacks, and do challenges. There’s the “Guess my age” challenge that we could do. What do you say about that?

HUGO: I think we need to discuss this more afterwards. We’re still rolling!

FLYNN: Ah, right. Well then, I suppose it’s high time I sign off now. Now we want to hear from you. What do you guys think? What are your views on bisexuality? Why do you think different people in Skylands have different views on bisexuality. Comment your thoughts in the comments, like, share this video. Hit that subscribe button, and we’ll see you dudes in another video. Bye!

HUGO: Goodb-

INSERT CHEESY ELECTRONICA OUTRO AND GENERIC AUDIENCE CLAPPING TRACK. THE SONG IS COMPOSED BY DJ_ECHO (LINK IN THE DESCRIPTION TO HER CHANNEL)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzJ8dbG_k90>

**Author's Note:**

> I think what a lot of people forget is that some people will be more supportive of causes if they understand them. If people are being threatened with violence, obviously that's no good. And you should stay away from those fprone to violence. But if the worst they could do are a few harsh words, well, try to at least talk and understand. Communication is a two-way street. Plenty of people out there would be more open to new ideas if you find an opening to slot it in.


End file.
